


My Reason

by lumiinarii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In-Game Personalities (New Danganronpa V3), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), eventually at least - Freeform, inspired by My R, this is a sad fic ok, tsumugi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiinarii/pseuds/lumiinarii
Summary: She placed one hand onto her waist--and began waving at the setting sun, her arm moving smoothly in a final farewell, an enormous grin on her face.“Goodbye! I’ll miss you all terribly, I mean it!”She continued waving, her smile so bright until the sky grew dark and she was standing in silence, her arm still held high above her head.She brought it down.The city was quiet.A set of Tsumugi-centric ficlets.





	My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes being a fanfic author means you've gotta project a little. sometimes it ends well, sometimes it doesn't. full disclosure, this time, it doesn't.  
> all of the characters will appear in this fic at some point or other.  
> this fic is inspired by the vocaloid song "my r", with the r often interpreted as standing for 'reason'. i wouldn't know if thats actually the case, but it suits this fic well.

Tsumugi already had her shoes untied before she even reached the rooftop. The cheers from the seats from where she’d watched the newest finale, amongst the screaming masses where she felt true oneness--like she belonged--rung through her ears. They chilled her to the bone, the sensation of thousands of voices crying out in unison for hope, to move forward, and her voice joining them as if to ring in a new era.

All ended well. 

The heroes moved on with hope.

There was nothing left unsaid.

Nothing left to be tied up.

No more monsters in the closet to sing the song of despair and bring chaos to a world with no crime, no sadness, nothing, nothing, _nothing at all._

Tsumugi Shirogane smoothed out her skirts and pulled down her blazer to look as nice as she could. She planted her feet widely, firmly into the ground, as if to imprint their presence into the concrete, and straightened her back.

_Forgettable._

She placed one hand onto her waist--and began waving at the setting sun, her arm moving smoothly in a final farewell, an enormous grin on her face.

“Goodbye! I’ll miss you terribly, I mean it!”

She continued waving, her smile so bright until the sky grew dark and she was standing in silence, her arm still held high above her head.

She brought it down.

The city was quiet.

And as much as she wanted to, her legs wouldn’t move from where she’d planted them. Taking root, she was stuck staring. Watching. Waiting for the monochrome world to begin moving again.

_Already._

“No one to miss you either, huh?”

Tsumugi started, her head whipping around for her eyes to meet that of a stranger.

They seemed just as dull as the rest of the world. Gray--not in color, no, they glowed violet, but listless, plain. Bored. Boring.

“That’s okay. You can’t expect much from people, anyways. No hope with that lot.”

Her legs came to life at that, and she took a small step back. “You don’t really mean that.”

The girl shrugged. “It is what it is. Why’d you think people are so eager to lose their lives on screen, anyways?” She tucked a lock of flaxen hair behind her ear. “Nothing else to look forward to. That’s why I’m up here, anyways,” she continued, walking past Tsumugi towards the railing. “I always wanted to see myself there, but now that we’ve reached the end… Hey, are you coming?”

“...Don’t do that. Please.”

Her back straightened. “You've got any reason why the fuck not?”

“You’re…” Tsumugi let out a soft breath, walking over to join her. She hold onto the girl’s wrist. “You’re ending it because you didn’t get to be famous? That’s it?”

“More like there's nothing else to look forward to, but sure, we’ll go with that.”

“That’s pathetic,” she snarled. “Plenty of people don’t get on Danganronpa, how many people do you see taking a dive off the nearest building, huh?”

The girl didn’t answer, simply staring at Tsumugi with the same dull expression.

"It's like--it's like, you haven't even _tried._ " She was rambling. "You can do so much better than sitting around, waiting for an opportunity to bring hope, but when it doesn't... magically happen, you just-" She took a sharp breath. "You give up! That's not hope! Why do you want to die so bad?"

The stranger placed her free wrist against her hip. "You done?"

“Your hope shouldn’t come from what the world has to offer you. You make it yourself. You find things to look forward to. And if you don’t get an opportunity…” She let go. “Boo-fucking-hoo. Make one.”

The girl chuckled. "Projection much?"

"Am I wrong?" She searched for a spark in the other girl's eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But why do _you_ care?" The shorter girl leered. "Yeah, sure I'm pathetic. Okay. Why stop me, then?"

"Because..." Tsumugi's voice halted. "Because... Because... Because..."

The city was quiet.

"...Everyone deserves a reason to keep going. And... If you can't find one..."

"I getcha." She gazed listlessly out at the skyline. "You don't have to repeat yourself."

The girls stood in silence, an unspoken game of chicken, daring the other to move, attack, concede, do anything to break the tension and admit self-worth. Tsumugi stood stock-still, barely breathing, the air cold against her skin, and barely jumped at the sound of a sigh breaking the atmosphere.

The strange girl looked out over the railing. “You really think there’s a place for opportunity down there?”

Tsumugi didn’t look down. “Yes.”

“...Well, damn.” She sighed, taking a step back. “Dunno why you’re so worked up about it, but sure. Whatever you say.”

“Besides,” Tsumugi said hurriedly, before the girl could continue speaking. “I’m sure a new season is coming out soon. You know how it is. They leave it for a while to get you bored, then release a pilot just when everyone’s dying for something new.”

She chuckled. “That’s true. No rest for the wicked, huh?”

“Never.”

The girl disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> no one jumped.


End file.
